Night and Day, One Sky
by Yuki-Storm
Summary: When Iemitsu calls to tell Nana to get out of Namimori of course she listens but where will her and Tsuna go? To her Uncle Nurarihyon's of course!
1. Chapter 1

The shrill sound of a child crying and screaming woke the only other resident of the Sawada household.

Nana hurried down the hall to her son's room and opened the door. Lying in his bed screaming and thrashing was one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hurrying to his side Nana bent down next to the bed and reached out collecting her little seven year old into her arms. "It's ok Tsu-kun. It's just a nightmare. Shh, shh. Mama's here." Nana tried to sooth her distraught child but Tsuna just got more frantic his honey colored eyes wide with panic and fear.

"Mama! Mama it wasn't a nightmare! Papa's in trouble!"

Nana froze. She wasn't the overly ditzy woman everyone in the neighborhood thought she was and she knew for a fact that her son wasn't the normal little boy she tried to raise him to be. She knew Iemitsu was in the mafia and that Tsuna had he inherited his father's hyper-intuition but he had also inherited much of his mother's yokai powers.

Nana knew when she married a human that their child would be a hanyo, a half breed, and that her husband most likely wouldn't be able to be with her as often as she'd like but she had loved Iemitsu too much to care about that. Now though as her son whimpered in her arms and she tried to calm him she couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice in raising him as a human, because if his prediction was right…

The phone downstairs started ringing and she felt dread seep into her. This was not good. As soon as she managed to get Tsuna to fall back to sleep she went down stairs and answered the phone.

"Hello this is the Sawada residents."

"Nana? Are you ok?" Iemitsu's voice sounded frantic and worried and she could faintly hear the sound of guns being fired in the back ground.

Swallowing she pulled her most cheerful voice possible and answered, "Yes dear I'm fine and so is Tsu-kun. How about you? You sound very tired."

"Nana I'm sorry I don't have time to talk. Do you have somewhere you can stay outside of Namimori?"

She felt the dread rise back up but she ruthlessly pushed it back down. "Yes, but why?"

"There's no time, just… just take the emergency phone I gave you and go with Tsuna. Please Nana, this is important you need to leave as soon as possible."

"Ok. I'll leave right after I pack. But Iemitsu…" she heard swearing in the background and a desperate voice yelling 'Iemitsu we need you! Hurry!'

"I'm sorry Nana. I'll call you as soon as I can." And with that the line went dead. It was moments like these that she hated being married to a member of the mafia. He tried his best to keep her and Tsuna out of the mafia but there were just unavoidable moments like this that that wasn't an option.

With a sigh she set the phone down and hurried upstairs, she glanced in on Tsuna to see if he was alright and saw that he had fallen into a deep sleep free of nightmares. Nodding to herself she hurried to her room and started digging through the draw she had put Iemitsu's emergency phone in. Pulling it out she looked over all the different stickers she and Tsuna had put on the phone, the pink hearts and flowers had been her idea while the different types of weather stickers had been Tsuna's. Those stickers had been one of the indicators that Tsuna had an attachment to Vongola. An unavoidable, soul beep attachment. Closing her eyes she put the phone in a bag and then hurried around to get dressed and packed as quickly as possible.

Once she had most of her things packed she went to her bed, reached under it and pulled out a plain black case. Once open it revealed three swords of different lengths in their sheaths and several throwing knives. She ignored the weapons and reached in to pluck out a cellphone. It was plain and black with no defining marks turning it on she went to the one number that was saved in it. Hitting the send button she waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" a very annoyed and tired sounding voice asked.

Smiling to herself Nana chuckled, "Hello Karasu Tengu. I need to have a word with Uncle.

Tsuna woke with a start and sat up in bed looking around. The grey light of a new morning was coming in through his window and he scrunched his nose in annoyance at how early it was. He didn't know why he was awake because he _really_ didn't want to be, at least not this early in the morning. With a huff he was about to burrow back into his blankets and sleep for at least another couple of hours, but a sudden spike of… something… shot through his mind. A warning?

Sitting back up he looked around again and this time he heard the faint sound of his mother's voice. Getting out of bed he headed for her room. By some miracle he managed to make it down the hall without tripping. As he stood outside her room he hesitated in knocking the same warning flashing through his mind telling him to stay quiet and listen.

"Yes Uncle… No!... You're horrible," she was laughing slightly before suddenly becoming serious at something said on the other line. "No, I haven't told Tsu-kun yet… Well how would you go about telling your son he's not completely human… NO!... I don't care if that's how you told Rihan! I will not do that to my Tsu-kun!" Tsuna was confused. What did she mean by 'not completely human?'

With his curiosity peaked and no more warnings going off in his head Tsuna pushed open the door and took a step into the room. His mother whipped around with the phone in her hand when she heard him enter. She looked surprised and even a little bit panicked. "Tsu-kun! How long have you been standing there?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer when suddenly they heard a laugh from the other end of the phone. "Well good luck Nana!"

The phone was suddenly pressed against her ear again. "Uncle! You planned this! How?! Uncle!? UNCLE!? Damn that man." She muttered the last part and turned to look at Tsuna again.

Gathering his courage Tsuna took another step into the room. "Mama, what did you mean when you said 'not completely human'?" He wanted to know. No he had to know, he may only be seven but he had to know what his mother meant by that.

Nana stepped up to her distraught child and bent down in front of him searching his eyes for something. What he didn't know but after she found whatever it was she was looking for she sighed. "I can't tell you everything right now but I'll tell you this. You're not human. Not completely anyways." At his wide eyed stare she chuckled and took his hand leading him back to his room with her bags over her shoulder. "We have to hurry up and pack so we can leave but I'll tell you on the way there."

Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Where are we going?"

"We have to go stay with my uncle for a little while." She smiled at his innocent little head tilt. "And don't worry he has a grandson who's about your age so you won't be bored."

Tsuna instinctively shrunk back a bit. All the kids his age made fun of him calling him Dame-Tsuna and they also liked to beat him up when they got the chance. He wasn't sure if this person who was supposedly related to him would be like but he was fairly sure that at the very least they would make fun of him.

Nana noticed her son's distracted and almost fearful look. She sighed and rubbed the top of his head. "Don't worry Tsu-kun. From what I've heard Rikuo-kun is really nice." Tsuna nodded and she shot him one last reassuring smile before turning to pack a bag for the who-knows-how-long visit at her uncle's house.

As they entered the train station Tsuna gripped his mother's hand not wanting to get lost in the crowd. He glanced up at his mother thinking back to everything that happened this morning and couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive about what his mother was going to tell him on the train. He did want to know what he was but that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous about it. After all he had spent the last seven years of his life thinking he was human so this was most likely going to be an… interesting trip.

Once they were on the train and seated in a private compartment Nana pulled him onto her lap. "Tsu- kun, I'm going to tell you everything ok?"

Tsuna stared into his mother's eyes and for a moment almost panicked until that same spark from earlier came back but this time it was telling him to be brave and hold his ground. So he took a deep breath and nodded all while never breaking eye contact with his mother, which is the only reason he saw the flash of both sadness and approval in her eyes.

"Alright then Tsuna," he jerked in surprise, that was the first time she hadn't called him Tsu-kun. "Well I suppose the first thing I should tell you is that you are a hanyo, half human and half yokai. But you are slightly different than most hanyo because I am slightly different than most yokai, I have the blood of Nurarihyon and the Enenra. You have both of these bloods as well though in a much smaller quantity than myself because I am half and half and you are one-fourth each and half human.

"Normally a yokai and a human being together is frowned upon, but after the supreme commander of all yokai settled down and had a child with a human it was seen in a different light by the Nura clan and their allies. Nurarihyon, the supreme commander of all yokai, is my uncle and your great uncle and it's his house we are going to." She gave her son a moment to process that before speaking again. "Now that I've given you a basic over-view of my half of your blood I suppose I should move on to your father." She paused again this time to prepare herself and then let out a sigh while running her fingers through her son's hair.

"Tsu-kun your father is part of the mafia." She knew that when the confused look that had been on his face for most of the back ground lesson deepened that he had no clue what it was. She also knew for a fact that most of the things she had said had confused him but she was going to wait to explain in more detail until she had told him everything. "The mafia is an organization of humans who… who more or less take the law into their own hands and the most powerful of these organizations is the Vongola. Your father is the external advisor of the Vongola, but it might be best to just think of him as being a very high ranking member of the mafia.

"Iemitsu has tried his best to keep us out of what he does but there are times that that's impossible, like now for instance. The reason we had to leave Namimori is because your father got into some kind of trouble at work." She gave him a moment to digest all that before telling him, "You can ask me any questions you want to about all of this."

Tsuna had so many questions he had no idea where to start so he just chose one at random and decided to jump in head first. "What kind of yokai are Nurar… ah… what kind of yokai are we?"

"It's pronounced Nur-ar-i-hyon, Nurarihyon and the second type is Enenra. To answer your question a Nurarihyon is a yokai that can either completely erase its presence or it can distort its presence and make a person or another yokai think they're in one area when they're actually in another. It's a rather useful ability that's mainly used for dodging. As for an Enenra… it depends on how strong of a yokai you or your parents were or are. For weaker Enenra they are yokai formed from smoke and can only take on a physical form for a short amount of time and even then they can only be seen by the pure of heart, but you and I are different. We have a physical from all the time and we can turn into smoke when we want to though you'll have a harder time of it at first because you're only one-fourth Enenra. I'll tell you now though that's not all there is to us we can also use fire because without fire there is no smoke." She looked down at Tsuna and saw that he was forcing himself to stay awake. Well she shouldn't be surprised he had woken up quite early due to his nightmare and hadn't gotten much sleep after that. "Go to sleep Tsu-kun I'll still be able to answer your questions later."

With a mighty yawn Tsuna nodded and then slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Tsuna woke again he was in his mother's arms being carried to a large gate that led to a large but rundown looking mansion. Blinking he rubbed his eyes and shifted a bit, Nana stopped to look down at her son. "Finally awake Tsu-kun?"

"Where are we?" he asked while wiping the tears caused by yawning from his eyes.

"We're at the Nura Clan's main house. But you can simply think of it as Uncle's house." Nana paused before telling her son one of the most important things about this house. "This house is full of yokai and they can look quite frightening," at her son's fearful look she hurried on, "but they won't hurt you. I can guarantee you that."

Tsuna was afraid but his mother had told him that they wouldn't hurt him… even though they would look scary. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when Nana had started walking again, so when they reached the gate he was very surprised and the grip on his mother tightened as his eyes went wide.

The gate opened, the hinges squeaking, to a courtyard full of yokai lined up on either side of the path and like his mother had told him they looked scary but they were all standing politely to the sides and not coming closer so… that was ok. At the end stood an old man with an elongated head, a pretty women with brown hair and a boy about his age who had hair that was very similar to his own except tamer and he had chocolate brown eyes. As he stared at the boy the other fidgeted in what was obviously excitement, this confused Tsuna because no one had ever been excited to see him before besides his mother.

"Nana!" the old man exclaimed opening his arms in welcome, a bright smile on his face. "It is good to see you again, and I take it this is your son, Tsunayoshi correct?"

"Hello Uncle. Yes this is my Tsu-kun." She looked at the boy standing next to the old man. "And I'm assuming this is your grandson Rikuo."

"Yes, yes. This is Rikuo. Rikuo, say hello to Nana and Tsuna."

The boy gave a thousand watt smile. "Hi!" After a sharp look from his grandfather he added. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What a polite young man," she set Tsuna down and put a hand on his back to make sure he couldn't try to hide behind her. "Say hello Tsu-kun."

"H-he-hel-lo," he stuttered out.

Rikuo blinked at the timid boy in front of him before leaning forward into the other's personal space to get a better look at him. He watched as large honey colored eyes blinked at him in surprise at the sudden invasion of personal space. "So what kind of yokai are you?"

Tsuna opened his mouth and then closed it a look of concentration coming over him as he tried to remember what his mom had said on the train. "En-en-ra and Nur-ar-i-hyon." He stumbled a bit but he was proud that he managed to say it right on the first try.

Rikuo's eyes widened in excitement again. "Really? You're a Nurarihyon like grandpa!?"

Here Nana and Nurarihyon chuckled making both boys look up. "Tsuna is only one-fourth Nurarihyon. He's also one-fourth Enenra and half human." Nurarihyon explained. "And remember you're also one-fourth Nurarihyon."

Rikuo brightened. "That's right I am! I almost forgot!" He then looked back at Tsuna. "So do you know any yokai magic?"

Tsuna shook his head and then said quietly, "I-I ju-just fo-found o-o-out o-n the w-way h-here."

"Oh, so we're on the same level! Good! We can learn together!" Rikuo ignored the stutter and obvious shyness as he reached forward and grabbed Tsuna by the arm before hauling him off while everyone else in the courtyard watched on, trying to keep from laughing at the dumbstruck look on Tsuna's face.

Once they had left Nurarihyon turned to Nana. "I thought you said he would most likely be too shy to talk at first?"

She smiled. "I believe Rikuo-kun will be a good influence on Tsuna. Hopefully he'll be able to draw him out of his shell a bit."

"You can only hope."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own these characters. They belong to their respective authors.**

As Tsuna was pulled through the halls by the overly energetic boy he couldn't help but wonder _why_ the other seemed to be so excited that he was here. Usually kids his age hated it when he was around. Swallowing and gathering his courage he decided to ask the question that was plaguing his mind. "W-why a-re y-you s-s-so ha-hap-py?"

Rikuo came to a stop and looked at the other in confusion. "Why shouldn't I be happy? You're a yokai but at the same time you're human… just like me!"

Tsuna blinked at the enthusiastic answer and then narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "A-aren't th-there o-others l-like us?"

Rikuo thought about it for a minute. "Well I have heard of there being some others out there but I've never met any before you. The main house only has a few fighters and the rest are weak yokai. That's what grandpa says anyways!"

Tsuna deadpanned. "S-so ba-basically y-you're s-saying y-you h-ave n-no i-idea wh-what's g-going o-on?"

Rikuo laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Well… I don't know everything _yet_ but I will soon!"

Tsuna just stared at the boy who seemed to have sparkles emanating from him. "Y-you're w-weird Rikuo-kun," he said before he could stop himself but as soon as he realized what he'd said he clamped a hand over his mouth and stared at Rikuo in horror.

Whereas Rikuo was completely oblivious to the other's panic and just simply laughed. "Yeah I get that a lot!" He then looked at Tsuna and frowned at the horror struck expression the other had. "What's wrong Tsuna?"

"I-I… y-y-you're n-not a-an-angry?"

Rikuo's frown deepened. "No, why would I be?"

"I-it's j-just th-that i-if I h-had sa-said th-that t-to s-some-one i-in my cl-class th-they w-would h-have b-been r-r-really a-angry wi-with m-me."

Rikuo was speechless for a moment before he narrowed his eyes. "_Why?_ It's not like you were being mean. You were just saying that I'm weird," he then added cheerily, "everyone knows that!"

"Oh… s-so y-you're n-not a-angry?"

"Of course not!" He reached out and grabbed Tsuna's arm. "Now come on I've got to change!" And with that they were shooting down the halls again.

"C-change? B-but a-aren't y-you a-already dressed?"

Rikuo glanced down at his clothes which consisted of a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. "These are for school. I'm changing into my home clothes!" They came to such a sudden stop that Tsuna ran into Rikuo causing them both to topple to the ground. When they heard a chuckle they both looked up to see a man with long hair covering his right eye standing in front of them. "Hello Gyuki!" Rikuo chimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

Gyuki bent down and helped both boys to their feet noticing the slight twitch from Tsuna as he tried to suppress a flinch before answering Rikuo's question. "Well I heard Nana-san was coming for a visit with her son," he glanced at Tsuna, "so I decided to come see them. Though it would appear that I'm a bit late to greet them at the front gate." He smiled at the two boys before bowing ever so slightly. "I will go and greet the Supreme Commander and Nana-san. It was a pleasure meeting you Tsuna and it was good seeing you as well Young Master."

"Bye Gyuki!" Rikuo then elbowed Tsuna in the side.

"G-go-good-b-bye."Gyuki raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the boys continued down the hall, heading for Rikuo's room.

"So that was Gyuki, he's one of the Heads of the clan! He's really powerful! He's actually the head of one of our strongest groups!"

"I'm a-assuming y-your G-grandfather t-told you th-this?" Tsuna asked as his arm was nearly torn out of its socket as they rounded a corner.

"Yep! He told me in one of his stories of the past how the Nura Clan fought against the Gyuki clan and of course we won, but then Grandpa offered to bring Gyuki into the family! Isn't my Grandpa awesome?"

Tsuna couldn't help but get infected with Rikuo's excitement. "Y-yeah, h-he sounds g-great."

This time when they stopped it was at a pace that actually allowed them to remain standing though they did slide a bit. "Wait here while I get changed then we can play!" Rikuo disappeared into his room, leaving Tsuna to stand outside it still a little dazed and winded from the run.

Glancing around he took notice of the fact that the hallway they were in was open on one side and lead into the yard. Looking over the area he saw a cherry blossom tree and smiled at it feeling a sense of peace while looking at the blooming flowers. He tore his eyes away from the tree when he heard whispers, looking around he saw quite a few smaller yokai gathered around talking and pointing in his direction.

Self-conscious of all the attention he shrunk back, when suddenly he felt a tug on his jeans. Jumping in surprise he looked down at the small yokai that was looking up at him with wide eyes, the yokai had a very bird like face but he couldn't see any wings. "Are you Tsuna-sama?"

"U-um… I-I g-g-guess s-so…" he wasn't sure what the other meant by 'Tsuna-sama' he was pretty sure that everyone here knew each other so they wouldn't have to ask unless they weren't from around here.

The other opened their mouth to speak again when there was a sudden yell. "OOIII! Rikuo! It is I Zen! Where are you!?"

Tsuna covered his ears at the volume that made his ears ring. The door behind him opened to reveal Rikuo dressed in a black kimono with a blue cover jacket over it. There was a large face splitting grin on his face that somehow managed to be even larger than his previous ones. "Zen-san it here!"

"W-who's Z-Zen-san?"

"Zen-san is my best friend!"

Just then a boy rounded the corner, he looked older than them about eleven or twelve with white and black hair. "Rikuo! It's good to see you again!"

Zen moved forward and clapped Rikuo on the shoulder. "Hi Zen-san!"

"Please just call me Zen!" Zen's eyes swept over to Tsuna and the warmth in them disappeared. "Who is this?"

Rikuo turned around smiling at the other boy. "This is Tsuna! Him and his mom are going to be staying here for a while!" He turned to Tsuna but grabbed Zen's wrist and then grabbed Tsuna's wrist as well before shooting off down the hall. "So what kind of prank should we pull today?"

"P-prank?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Yeah!" Zen and Tsuna both deadpanned at the complete lack of answer.

Zen sighed and glanced over at the new kid. He didn't trust him. There was something about him that just made Zen suspicious. No one was that pathetic! He even stuttered! At that moment the bird yokai decided he would tear the boy's pathetic act away and make him reveal what his true intentions were.

Rikuo came to a sudden stop causing both of the boys he was dragging to slam into him and the combined weight made him collapse… for the second time in an hour. "Hurry up! Get off! I have the perfect prank!" the others got off him and stood up looking at the chocolate eyed boy waiting for him to tell them his prank. "Ok so what we're going to do is switch out the sake with a sleeping potion!"

Tsuna wrinkled his brow. "W-why?"

"Because tomorrow is a council meeting and it'll be funny if all the Clan Heads fell asleep in the middle of it!"

Tsuna frowned. "T-that d-d-doesn't s-sound t-that b-bad."

Rikuo tilted his head to the side and Zen glared at the spiky haired brunette. "What do you mean?" Rikuo asked.

"W-well t-they w-would ju-just f-fall a-asleep, i-isn't a p-prank s-supposed t-to e-embar-rass t-the p-person?" Tsuna didn't know where this sudden want to prank someone came from… but he really wanted to and that was strange considering he'd never done anything like this before.

Rikuo set his hand on his chin in thought. "You're right. Just making them fall asleep isn't enough. Hey Zen do you have any ideas?"

"Hm," the oldest of them crossed his arms in thought wondering what the best prank would be. "Well what if we switched the incense they burn with a tear inducing plant. It would make their eyes burn and tear up, causing uncontrollable crying."

The two younger boys thought it over before nodding. "Yeah but it shouldn't happen right away," Rikuo said, "They should be into the meeting a bit."

Zen nodded, "I can do that with little to no difficulty."

Rikuo grinned. "Good. But maybe we should also have something a bit more."

"L-like w-w-what?" Tsuna asked tilting his head to the side.

"Hm… maybe make them fall asleep after they cry…" He grinned evilly. "Now that would be funny."

"Y-you're e-evil R-Rikuo-kun." Tsuna said with a slight smile.

"Thank you Tsuna!" Rikuo beamed.

Zen rolled his eyes. "We could use a slow acting plant that induces sleep."

Rikuo nodded enthusiastically. "That would be perfect!" He then cackled almost evilly. That was hard for a seven year old to pull off but he did it. Now it was just a matter of whether or not this would work.

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! I had troubles with my account, and then my computer and then school got in the way. I AM SO SORRY!**


End file.
